kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Aim
Take Aim was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 5th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background One of the earliest songs written for West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, Take Aim was originally intended to be included on the 2007 Fast Fuse EP but was eventually left off for unknown reasons.NME, 21 July 2007 It is sung by Serge and has been described as cinematic, starting out with a "Mexican funeral march" and moving through different moods, like a soundtrack, and as "a song about standing up for yourself and becoming a zombie."West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CommentaryNME, 13 June 2009An interview with Kasabian In an interview with NME, Tom called Take Aim the band's "darkest side ever" and proclaimed it to be darker than U Boat.NME, 30 May 2009 Live Take Aim was first performed in Nottingham on 24 June 2009 and has been played at almost every gig since, usually following Thick As Thieves during the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour. From summer 2012 until the end of the 2013 Tour Serge occasionally sang a cover of The Korgis' Everybody's Got To Learn Sometime after the song. From August 2012 until the end of the Velociraptor! Tour the original trumpet intro was replaced with the title theme from A Clockwork Orange by Wendy Carlos. During the 48:13 Tour Kasabian initially performed Take Aim with a snippet from The Doberman as an intro and outro, later the song was more often replaced by Bow in the set. A lot of the time Serge will sing a snippet from the remix in Take Aim. Remixes Dan the Automator Remix Dan the Automator is the pseudonym of American hip hop producer Daniel Nakamura, who also co-produced Kasabian's albums West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum and Velociraptor!. The remix was released on *Where Did All The Love Go? Digital Single *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) There is also an unoffical Japanese 7" release of the remix, with Nas & Damian Marley's Nah Mean as a b-side.Kasabian / Nas & Damian Marley ‎– Take Aim (Dan The Automator Remix) / Nah Mean on Discogs Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Nightmares oh nightmares come on now Getting my days all wrong now Risen from prison an outlaw Spending our times in the lion's jaw In the end you sink or swim I'm eager I'm eager Love them oh love them come on now Socially biting your tongue now Run down oh run down old houses Feeding the cats to the mouses Well take aim now Well take aim now Can you see me in the way now Well take aim now Well take aim now Gotta get us out of here Bribe them and give them star prizes Lock them away in high rises Held up and called on by truncheons Rattling keys to the dungeons Well take aim now Well take aim now Can you see me in the way now Well take aim now Well take aim now Gotta get us out of here Love take me over I bid you all farewell I've got to leave Tears on my shoulder Switch me off today Well take aim now Well take aim now Can you see me in the way now Well take aim now Well take aim now Gotta get us out of here Love take me over I bid you all farewell I've got to leave References Category:Songs Category:Remixes